demititansfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadly Nadder
The Deadly Nadder is the most common species of extra breeds in the world. There are an estimated 100,000-300,000 Deadly Nadders in the world with 12,000 in the U.S. You might not see them because they recently developed to become chameleons'. Chameleons are dragons that blend into their surroundings when they don't want mortals, demigods, or immortals to see them. Deadly Nadders, Gronckles,Night Furies and Terrible Terrors( and possibly Monstrous Nightmares though it hasn't been proven) are the only chameleons'' History Deadly Nadders originated when a mortal girl rejected a god's advances for a mortal man. In a blind fury, the god created and sent two hundred Deadly Nadders to kill the mortal man and woman. Ever since, the species thrived. Deadly Nadders may never fade because of their dinosaur-like appearance. As long as mortals believe the dinosaurs existed, Deadly Nadders will never fade (for they are unintentionally believing that this dragon existed. Many skeletons were found of Deadly Nadders that mortals mistook for dinosaur bones( e.g T.rex, Allosaurus, Carnosaurus, etc). There was only one time in history that the Deadly Nadder population declined: the Civil War. An estimated 40,000 Nadders were killed in the Civil War alone. In the late 1910s, Nadders started to 'vanish'. At first, the gods believed the species to be fading but it was actually a new development. Deadly Nadders evolved so they could become a chameleon species. Now, if a demigod wants to see a Deadly Nadder but it shied away and '''chameloned, you have to speak to it in Elvish (for some odd reason, Nadders also evolved to understand Elvish) and then it will appear to you. (They respond to Sindarin, the most common Elvish tongue in LOTR. It takes longer to communicate through them in Quenya, so try Sindarin.)greek does not work Physical Description Nadders are about 12-25 feet high, mainly because they only walk on two legs (more dinosaur theory proof). They're bright blue (although a few are dull green and even fewer cherry red) with retractable yellow spikes, red around its eyes, and small, yellow eyes. It has a large nasal horn that also becomes a huge blind spot right in front of it ... But it has deadly, venomous spikes on its tail that flare up in battle...and as it turn Nadders can shoot its spikes with accuracy that rival military-level snipers. Deadly Nadders have large wings that make them fast flyers. Their fire is is actually molten steel with a hint of magnesium. They're also very light and quick on their feet, making them deadly in battle (hence, DEADLY Nadder) Personality Deadly Nadders are very loyal to their Riders but they have hot tempers that can flair over tiny things. Nadders are also very vain and take great offense when insulted. An angry Deadly Nadder is not someone you want against you. Famous Deadly Nadder Riders Here is a list of famous demigods that Rode Deadly Nadders (Note: there were only ten Riders in history!) #Hector, Prince of Troy #Thomas Jefferson, son of Athena #Theodore Roosevelt, unknown #Franklin D. Roosevelt, unknown (fell off his Deadly Nadder before presidency... That wasn't polio that got him in the wheelchair...) #Helen Keller, daughter of Apollo #Queen Anne of England, unknown #Marie Antoinette, daughter of Aphrodite #Mary, Queen of Scots, daughter of Ares #General George A. Custer, unknown #Sacagewea, clear-sighted mortal If you are a Deadly Nadder Rider, post your name here: *Sophia (IceFire), daughter of Oceans (well, i'm trying to tame him anyways...) The Problem with Modern Deadly Nadders The problem with modern day Deadly Nadders is that when they are in their ''chameleon ''state, it's harder to track the population of the species and they are susceptible to endangerment. A small group of minor gods has formed the DPL (Dragon Protection League) to help the dragons, especially the remaining wild Night Furies of the world.